


Love and it's ways

by masterofall14



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, kakasaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofall14/pseuds/masterofall14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura learns love and life through a whole new perspective she never imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and it's ways

Love is a strange thing. It's not a straight single line, it's not simple and it's not always what you expect. You expect to meet a person of your age, someone normal who was perhaps a friend first. But Sakura knows better now.

Love has it's ups and downs, it's twists and turns, it's not a line but a swirly circle. It's all different colours, it goes through day and night, it has a voice of it's own, it gives us a new voice. Sakura knows better now.

When you fancy someone like Sasuke, you expect them to love you back. You think it will make things better. You think it will bring people closer. You expect people like Ino to no longer hate you. Sakura understands now.

The person you fancy doesn't always love you back. They will leave you behind and one day you are given the mission to kill them. Do you kill for your friends or for yourself? Sakura is not so sure anymore.

One day you leave those feelings behind. You've matured, you are now nineteen and you are a powerful Jounin. People believe you could be hokage, if the nine tailed fox were to change his mind. You meet your old sensei on a mission to save the village. While healing his wounds you realize how beautiful he is. Sakura can no longer sleep at night.

You slowly realize that he is looking at you differently, that he seems less apathetic with you than he does with his eternal rival. When you come to terms with both your love, you are happy. But Sakura is sad now.

He was not you're friend at first. He is not your age at all. Love was not the simple straight line. It doesn't bring people closer. You kill for yourself. Strange apathetic people are beautiful because you love them. But people hate you now.

Sakura and Kakashi are in their home away from the village. They stop the enemy before they reach the village. They do everything they can to protect their old home. People hate their relationship. Many don't. Friends support you and it's really only the few prude people and your parents who disapprove. Love is a strange thing.

But Sakura is happy now.


End file.
